I Can See You
by wereleopard
Summary: This is full the Full Moon challenge at story lottery. Jack goes and visits Ianto’s grave but something strange happens.
1. Chapter 1

bTitle:/b I Can See You

bAuthor:/b Werelopard58

bFandom:/bTorchwood

bCharacters:/b Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

bPairing:/bJanto

bGenre:/b Romance

bRating:/bPG

bPrompt:/bfull moon lj user="story_lottery"

bSummary:/b This is the full moon challenge for the story lottery. Jack goes to Ianto's grave but something strange happens

bSpoilers:/bAll of Torchwood and Hub 3 convention

bWarning(s):/bm/m

bWord Count:/b 1045

bDisclaimer:/b I do not own anything belonging to Torchwood

N/B This is for Gareth David-Lloyd and also for the person who came up with the question at the convention. If anyone remembers who it is let me know g. I want to thank them I will also be doing some other story suggestions that were made over the weekend and thank you to those who I met and had a great time with. You all rock.

Chapter One

Jack took a deep breath and headed towards the gravestone that bared the name of the man that he had loved and lost.

Ianto Jones.

The full moon was so bright he could clearly see the writing on the tombstone, his heart broke as he stared at it. Jack had been travelling trying to deal with his grief. If only Ianto had been here holding him, helping with what he did to Steven and what had happened to Ianto, if only his lover was here then Jack knew he would have been able to make it, but not now. He was alone in the universe.

All in one fail swoop Jack had lost the man he loved, his daughter and his grandson and all of it was his fault.

Jack knew that he had to see Gwen at some point, to see how big she had grown carrying her and Rhys' child.

He knew that she would cry and beg him to stay but he couldn't. Jack knew that Gwen loved him it was a book or film romance. He was the mythical man that you would always love to meet, the actor of a character that you loved. That also meant that Jack could never meet her expectations, he would always disappoint her in some way.

Ianto listened, never judged. He just wanted to know his lover better but what Ianto didn't know was that no one really knew him not even the Doctor. But Ianto knew him better than anyone else in the whole of time and space.

"Jack." A distinctive voice said from behind him.

Jack turned around and standing there was John Hart.

"Not now." Jack growled he was not in the mood to play Hart's games.

"No I…." John stuttered.

Jack looked at him in confusion something was definitely different and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"John?" Jack questioned.

"I heard what happened." John looked down at the grave. "I'm sorry about eye candy."

"His name was Ianto, Ianto Jones." Jack paused. "He was the man I loved and now he's dead."

John moved forwards and stood next to his ex-lover and the only person to hold his heart. "I always thought it was Gwen." He mumbled.

"What was Gwen?" Jack asked confused.

"The person who took your heart from me, I'd always thought it was her the way you talked and looked at her, hell at each other." John looked at Jack. "Eye…I mean Ianto, I just thought he was a quick shag but he wasn't was he?"

"It started out that way. We just needed the release but somehow it just grew. I didn't want to love him, I didn't want to love anyone but Ianto managed to get past all my defenses and suddenly I couldn't be without him."

Jack collapsed to the ground sobbing. John knelt down and wrapped his arms around the man who he had always believed was the strongest and coldest man he could ever meet.

"Jack." John whispered as he pressed a kiss against his hair.

"It was too soon, we didn't have time. I knew I was going to lose him one day but not now, not like this. I have never felt so lost what am I going to do without him." Jack cried.

John's heart broke but at the same time he was so jealous of the 21st century man who had managed to do something that everyone else had failed to do.

Truly steal the heart of Captain Jack Harkness.

"You have to carry on Jack." John said softly.

"I don't think I can but I there is no other choice, I can't die. I have to live an eternity knowing that I failed people I loved. Ianto didn't know not really, all he wanted was me to say something, to indicate that we were in a relationship." Jack wiped away his tears. "It wasn't about me saying I love you, I think he knew that but he just wanted to know how things were and I ….." The words failed him, a black whole was consuming him and Jack had no idea how to escape. Maybe he didn't want to, if he went insane he could live in his own happy world with Ianto.

That would be heaven to him, and forever in his own world with the person he wanted most.

"Jack you can't give up. You are needed." John stood up. "I'll be around for a bit just to keep an eye on you should you need a friend. All you have to do is call my name. People need you, it's hard to carry on but maybe just forgetting for a little while might help you."

"I'm tired. Tired of it all." Jack mumbled as John left. "I have all of time why couldn't I just have had a little more with Ianto." The wind blew through him. The large moon shone above. He smiled to himself it was definitely true what they said happened to people on the full moon. "Perhaps I am crazy?"

A laugh echoed around him, Jack jumped to his feet and looked around suddenly a light appeared on Ianto's grave and from that light a figure appeared.

"Jack." A voice whispered.

"Ianto, I can see you?" He whispered as blackness surrounded him and he collapsed to the ground hoping this time it would stay like that

The End

This is not the end just the beginning, more to come in the future. G. Well if you want it of course. Hmmm actually I would write it anyway LOL


	2. Chapter 2

I Can See You

Chapter Two

Jack slowly awoke the wetness from the ground making him shiver he looked around hopefully but his heart broke as he realised he was alone.

"Oh Ianto." He whispered the pain clear in his voice. Climbing to his feet he moved over to the gravestone and gently stroked it. "I love you for always. I wish you were here with me."

Jack turned and walked away missing the figure that appeared behind. "Oh Jack, I love you too. I will always be with you." His voice floated on the wind.

Jack turned and frowned, nothing was there.

XXXXX

Jack sat in the hotel room alone waiting for Gwen and Rhys to come. He had called them letting him know where he was.

He had no idea what to do now? There was nothing left for him here.

There was a knock at the door Jack walked over and opened it. Standing there was Gwen, Rhys and John Hart.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked John.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I saw how you were last night." John walked into the room after the others and closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine." Jack mumbled.

Gwen looked at him closely. "Jack you look exhausted."

"I'm…" Jack's eyes widened as Ianto appeared smiling and shaking his head in amused affection.

Gwen, Rhys and John turned to where Jack was looking. There was nothing there.

"Jack?" Gwen asked.

Jack smiled. "Ianto." He whispered.

Gwen and Rhys looked at each other with concerned looks. "Uhhh Jack mate Ianto is gone." Rhys muttered.

Jack glared at them. "He is right there." He pointed to the corner where his lover stood.

"Jack no one is there." John's eyes narrowed as he looked where Jack was pointing.

"You better get some sleep; it will do you the world of good." Gwen whispered tears in her eyes.

Ianto walked into the bedroom Jack followed him quickly but as he stood there once again he was alone. Sighing he headed over to the bed and laid down closing his eyes and falling asleep.

XXXXX

Jack moaned as familiar hands opened his trousers stroking his erection. "Oh god Ianto." He mumbled.

"Oh Jack." Ianto replied.

"I've missed the feel of your hands."

"I always loved touching you." Ianto whispered

Jack's eyes closed as the feeling of his cock in a tight grip, his back arched it was so long he could feel himself ready to come.

"Ianto. Harder." Jack screamed.

John, Gwen and Rhys ran in their eyes wide open. Jack was laying on the bed his hands at his sides and his erection up against his stomach.

"Jack." John said with a grin watching as Rhys and Gwen turned away.

Jack opened his eyes. "Ianto was here."

"No he's gone Jack." Gwen whispered.

"He was fucking masturbating me." Jack screamed in annoyance wishing they hadn't interrupted.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Can See You

Author: Werelopard58

Fandom: Torchwood

Pairing: Janto

Genre: Romance

Rating: FRAO

Summary: This is the full moon challenge for the story lottery. Jack goes to Ianto's grave but something strange happens

Spoilers: All of Torchwood and Hub 3 convention

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Torchwood

N/B This is for Gareth David-Lloyd and also for the person who came up with the question at the convention. If anyone remembers who it is let me know g. I want to thank them I will also be doing some other story suggestions that were made over the weekend and thank you to those who I met and had a great time with. You all rock.

Chapter Three

Gwen turned and looked at Rhys not sure what to say to that.

"It was all in your mind and your hand mate, I could give you a helping hand if you want?" John leered.

Jack turned and glared at him. "I just want Ianto."

Gwen took a step towards him holding out her arms. Jack raised up a hand to stop her. "Jack?"

"Please Gwen just leave me alone, I can't do this not now."

Gwen nodded as Rhys put his arm around his wife's waist and led her out slowly followed by John who just stopped for a moment.

"Jack if you need anything, a release you name it just let me know." John said quietly if he played this right, Jack in his vulnerable state would be his and this time he had not intention of letting the older man go.

Jack waited for them all to leave and the door to close before he fell back on the bed.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly beside him.

Jack looked over. "I have finally gone insane, I've lost it."

"No you haven't I am here." Ianto said with a smile.

"Right of course you are." Jack mumbled closing his eyes.

"You are the only one that can see me." Ianto whispered directly into Jack's ear.

Jack moaned as he listened to the gorgeous Welsh vowels that he missed so much. "Only me huh."

"Yes and we could have so much fun together."

Jack opened his eyes and looked at his lover suspiciously. "You wouldn't want to cause me any trouble now would you."

Ianto looked at him innocently, his eyes wide open. "Me, would I do that."

"Yes you would." Jack mumbled as he pulled Ianto down into a passionate kiss thinking that he would never have this again.

XXXXX

"We'd better keep an eye on him especially if he thinks he is seeing Ianto and Ianto is…." Gwen waved her hand around.

"Giving him a wank, masturbation, spanking the monkey?" John said with a laugh.

Rhys and Gwen both glared at him. "Was it just sex between them?" Rhys asked.

"To start off it was but then it became love and just before this they were more of a couple. Ianto was confused trying to figure out their relationship. If Ianto hadn't died I think they would have moved in together. They practically had anyway. They spent all of their time together. It was either work, or the were sleeping here or at Ianto's"

John frowned he hadn't thought that things were that serious between him and eye-candy.

XXXXX

Jack had finally managed to fall asleep Ianto wrapped in his arms he knew he would have to be careful but as long as he got to see Ianto and they could touch he was happy.

John stood at the door watching the man he loved, his obsession lying in bed smiling all he wanted to do was strip of and join him.

"Ianto I love you." Jack whispered deep asleep.

Ianto appeared in the corner of the room watching John carefully.

"You will be mine Jack no matter what." John muttered.

Ianto's eyes narrowed and they flashed with anger, that man was not getting his Jack no matter what he tried. Jack and he were together still. There love was strong enough that not even death could separate them

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I Can See You

Author: Werelopard58

Fandom: Torchwood

Pairing: Janto

Genre: Romance

Rating: FRAO

Summary: This is the full moon challenge for the story lottery. Jack goes to Ianto's grave but something strange happens

Spoilers: All of Torchwood and Hub 3 convention

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Torchwood

N/B This is for Gareth David-Lloyd and also for the person who came up with the question at the convention. If anyone remembers who it is let me know g. I want to thank them I will also be doing some other story suggestions that were made over the weekend and thank you to those who I met and had a great time with. You all rock.

Chapter Four

Gwen and Rhys had gone out to get something to eat and John had fallen asleep on the sofa. Ianto appeared in front of him.

He bent down and whispered into John's ear. "You can't have him he's mine."

John frowned and brushed his hand against the ear that Ianto had just whispered in. The Welshman grinned and slowly undid the belt and button of the time agents trousers and slowly pulled the zip down.

John moved and his legs and they fell open giving Ianto easier access. Ianto moved his hand inside and feeling John's cock hardening slowly he pulled it out moving his hand up and down. John moaned loudly and his eyes shot open just as Gwen and Rhys walked back in.

"Oh my god." Gwen shouted and turned her head, Rhys doing the same thing.

Jack walked into the room and did his best to keep the smirk of his face as he watched Ianto move his hand up and down. No matter what John did he was unable to put his cock away. He moaned as he struggled all he could feel was a strong hand pumping him. It didn't take long before he screamed as his orgasm hit him and he slumped down.

Quickly he tucked himself away.

"Is it all clear?" Rhys mumbled feeling sick to the stomach.

"Yes." John mumbled he turned and looked at Jack who shook his head.

Gwen turned to look at him. "John how could you do that here in front of us."

"I didn't I fell asleep and when you came in I tried to put it away but all I could feel was a hand moving up and down."

Gwen held out her hand. "Please stop I don't want to hear anymore."

Jack knew what Ianto had done and why he had done it. "So did you enjoy making fun of me?" Jack asked making his voice come across as angry.

John stood and walked towards him. "I didn't, I wouldn't."

Jack held out his hand to stop him from coming towards him anymore. "Don't, just don't." With that he turned walked into the bedroom and locked the door.

Turning he saw Ianto lying naked on the bed.

"So are you going to join me?" Ianto asked.

Jack grinned stripping as he made his way across to his love. "Did you enjoy embarrassing John?"

"He can't have you Jack, I had to do something." Ianto lowered his head.

"I love you Ianto, I don't want him." He pushed Ianto so he was laying flat on his back and covered the younger man with his body.

XXXXX

Gwen glared at John. "How could you do that to Jack?"

"I didn't do anything." John shouted.

"Look I think it's best if you take a walk just get out of here." Gwen growled moving towards him her eyes flashing with anger.

Rhys took hold of her arm. "Calm down sweetheart, John will go for a little bit won't you?"

"I don't see why I should?" He sulked.

"I don't think Jack wants to see you at the moment and I know I've seen too much of you already just give us a break." Gwen turned away and hugged Rhys.

John shook his head in disgust he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"What about Jack?" Rhys asked.

"I think we should leave him alone for a bit after what John did." Gwen answered softly looking towards the bedroom that Jack was in.

XXXXX

Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss.

"So what exactly can we do?" Jack whispered against his young lovers lips.

"Whatever you want." He said softly and watched as Jack's eyes darkened with desire.

TBC


End file.
